<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when skies are gray by snowenpoint_city</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840624">when skies are gray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowenpoint_city/pseuds/snowenpoint_city'>snowenpoint_city</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), 天気の子 | Tenki no Ko | Weathering with You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, eventual angst, named characters have speaking parts, t rating for eventual swearing probably?, the saga of me getting fucked up over anime movies continues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowenpoint_city/pseuds/snowenpoint_city</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange now, Tomoe wonders, to ever think of a world without Saya, without her irreplaceable sunny presence. <br/>She looks now, and suddenly the light is shining not from around her, but from within her, and Tomoe feels like it's been that way all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when skies are gray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Siiiiiis, wake up!”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tomoe worked her eyes open slowly. Other than Ako pounding on her bedroom door with seemingly bottomless energy, there was absolutely no indication it was morning yet. <br/>“All right, Ako, thanks,” she groaned, using no more volume than absolutely necessary. She kicked herself free of her tangled sheets and stumped over to the window, lifting her curtain enough to see the same iron-gray sky as yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Again?” she mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rain was the worst. The cold wasn’t so much of a problem; she ran pretty hot, according to the way Ran and Himari glued themselves to her sides in the winter. It was the way her clothes clung to her and made it impossible to lift a finger without a fresh wave of goosebumps erupting across her skin, the hassle of squeezing clothes dry with the force of a vise for minutes on end, and most of all, the way the gloomy sky affected Afterglow. Ran tried to hide it, assuring she was the same as always, but the weather left her moody and uninspired, fingers plodding slowly across her guitar strings. Himari began to mope the second a drop touched her, Tsugu’s invigorating spirit dwindled to nearly nothing, and Moca was, well, Moca. Tomoe guessed if it took a crane to move Moca on a normal day, on a rainy day it would take… a crane and a half.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, god, just let it be sunny one day, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tomoe thought forcefully. She really didn’t know how to think forcefully, but she imagined herself throwing each word at a wall, which at least helped her gloom a little. All she needed was to go up to the damn roof with the others and watch a real non-watered-down sunset for once, and they would get their mojo back. It was that easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it, Saya had looked weirdly down the last time Tomoe had visited Yamabuki Bakery a few days ago. She remembered, one day before the rain decided to hang over town forever, Saya earnestly talking to her about how wonderful it was when Kasumi took the rest of their band stargazing. Her heart had swelled hearing Saya sound so happy, and being able to relate so strongly to her newfound love of the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her way out the door, Tomoe snatched her umbrella from where it hung on the doorknob. She had already been so resigned to the rain returning that she hadn’t even bothered putting it away the night before. She would check on Saya after school, she resolved. First came making sure Ako didn’t run in the rain until she sneezed her brains out.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jingle of the doorbell, a bright spot in the gray-on-gray of downtown, announced Tomoe as she entered the bakery. “Yo!” She put on her best, widest grin and wrung her hair out under the awning, taking care to avoid splashing the Yamabukis’ clean floor. “Saya, how are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomoe?” Saya’s voice came from behind the doorway into the back. “Hang on, I’ll be right there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door nudged open and Saya jogged to the counter, smacking her hands together to get rid of the extra flour coating them. “I’m so glad to see you!” She beams brightly, and for a second Tomoe feels as though her clothes are dry and warm and the sun is right in front of her eyes. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, uh.” Tomoe briefly wonders what she’s doing here. Saya looks almost strangely normal, happy even, in spite of the weather, her cheeks dusted with flour and her teal apron making her eyes look that much brighter. “I… I wanted to see if I could cheer you up, but… it really doesn’t look like you need it, so now I don’t know what to do.” Tomoe’s mouth betrays her and she suddenly wishes her hair was wet again so she could step outside, away from Saya’s annoyingly cute face, and wring herself out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aw.” Saya quickly reaches behind herself to undo her apron, ever so considerate just like always, and gives Tomoe a flour-free hug. Saya’s warmth and softness send her head spinning for an instant before she can return the hug. “Thanks, Tomoe, I’m so glad you thought of me…” Her voice is a little muffled as she speaks into Tomoe’s shoulder, and Tomoe’s traitor of a brain leaves her with the thought that she wants Saya against her collarbone more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She returns meekly, her arms pinned in place despite how much she wants to rub Saya’s back or her soft-looking hair. “Uh, yeah, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Moca told me on her daily raid yesterday how much you all hate this weather.” Saya pulls away (to Tomoe’s chagrin) and raises her eyebrows. “I might know something I could do for you. Wanna come with me for a minute?” Her smile grows wide. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And Tomoe thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomoe wonders why on earth Saya would have dragged her to this rooftop in the pouring rain, insisting she had something to show her. She opens her mouth to ask why all of this is happening, when Saya turns back over her shoulder with a quiet “Trust me, Tomoe,” and the question dies in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saya takes a step forward and raises her hands to her chest, clasping them together in prayer. Tomoe stands with one eyebrow tugging down in confusion, but she’s already soaked to the skin and might as well humor her friend. The chill of the rain has seeped into her bones enough that she doesn’t feel each raindrop spattering against her hair and shoulders as </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore, merely a drumroll. The pattering noise is too light and quiet to give any sense of anticipation, but Saya’s determination is so evident from her tight-shut eyes and the thin line of her lips that Tomoe still waits with bated breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waits, and waits, and waits for a solid 30 seconds while Saya prays, no words leaving her mouth. She’s about ready to call it quits, place a hand on Saya’s shoulder and suggest it might be a bad day for it like she does when Ako promises her she’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> beat that hidden boss on her 38th try, when suddenly as she opens her mouth she notices the drumroll of the rain has faded into nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air is dotted with raindrops, hanging suspended every few inches like a beaded curtain draped over the whole city. Tomoe’s mouth drops open, and she raises her arm to watch the pendent droplets stick onto it one by one. “Saya,” she begins in awe, “what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words are drowned out by a great roar, a towering wave rewound. The rain surges upward, drenching her from below for an instant as the rooftop’s tiles dry themselves. The world distorts around Tomoe, her vision blurred by millions upon millions of drops refracting what little light there is in the sky. It only takes a few seconds for the entire day’s worth of rainfall to be reabsorbed into the heavy clouds, and in those seconds, the thundering noise like the crowd every band dreams of having burns itself into her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches awestruck as the clouds swell with unshed water, as their thick armor is pierced and the center of the mass starts to shine silver. As the looming cumulonimbi burst apart for the first time in what feels like months and light lances down from the freshly opened sky, Saya opens her eyes and drops her hands to her sides in apparent relief. She’s the first thing the light strikes, cedar-colored hair glowing and loose white shirt billowing about her like she’s been wrapped in clouds herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoe feels like she should be staring at the sky, brilliant blue that it is now, but as Saya turns back to face her with a smile spread wide across her face, her excited ocean-blue eyes somehow look so much more dazzling.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE GO WATCH WEATHERING WITH YOU IT'S REALLY GOOD!! the music brought me to tears and the animation left me in absolute awe god bless you makoto shinkai<br/>anyway i love tomosaya and i somehow got the big brain idea to do this au!! this is my first real bandori fic and i tried my best to do two of my favorite girls justice. i'm hoping i can continue this decently fast because it's the first time in a while i've been so genuinely excited about writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>